SUN SHINE
by ChoLolo II
Summary: Semua orang mengaggumi kehidupan seorang Haruno Sakura. Seorang gadis yang memiliki Uchiha Sasuke sebagai kesatrianya dan teman-teman kaya raya yang setia berada disisinya ternyata memiliki luka masa lalu yang membuat ia benci dengan dirinya sendiri dan juga ibu kandungnya.
1. Chapter 1

Uchiha Sasuke. Aku mengenalnya sebab ia dan aku sama-sama berada dikelas akselerasi. Orang-orang bilang dia adalah sosok lelaki sempurna, ia memiliki kekayaan yang berlimpah, wajah tampan, otak yang sangat cerdas dan barisan perempuan yang siap melemparkan diri ke arahnya kalau pun Sasuke berminat. Hampir semua siswi di sekolah ini tau seperti apa Sasuke, kupikir sebagian dari mereka bahkan tau bagaimana Sasuke akan mematahkan hati perempuan-perempuan yang berani mengganggunya sembarangan.

Pendiam, penuh pertimbangan, cerdas dan berkarisma. Itu semua hanya _cover!_

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak lebih dari laki-laki posesif, banyak maunya, suka memerintah dan manja.

Maka aku, menarik kesimpulan bahwa lelaki itu tidak lebih dari bajingan kaya raya yang mengerikan!

Terkejut kalian mendengarku menjulukinya demikian? Bagaimana kalau aku katakan bahwa dia dan aku adalah teman baik sejak kecil yang saling berbagi, bahkan tempat tidur sekalipun, sampai sekarang?

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Sasuke/Sakura

M

.

.

"Kau melamun? Semakin jelek saja." Sasuke menoleh tanpa minat ke arah teman perempuan satu-satunya yang ia miliki itu. "Kemana kau jam pertama tadi?" Sasuke kembali menyamankan dirinya di atas matras yang terletak di bekas ruang olah raga yang kini menjadi gedung tak terpakai di sekolah mereka. "Aku di hukum Kurenai- _sensei_ karena terlambat setengah jam, hehe." Sakura tanpa sungkan menyamankan dirinya di samping Sasuke, sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka untuk memilih kemari dari pada makan siang di kantin bersama teman-teman akselerasi yang lain jika kantin sedang penuh.S asuke tidak keberatan membari sedikit ruang untuk Sakura sementara gadis itu mulai berceloteh tentang hukuman dari Kurenai _-sensei._

Gedung untuk kelas akselerasi dan kelas biasa terpisah oleh gedung guru. Gedung dari kelas akselerasi memiliki fasilitas kantin, UKS dan kamar mandi sendiri. Secara tidak langsung siswa dan siswi dari gedung akselerasi tidak terlalu sering berbaur dengan siswa dan siswi dari non akselerasi kecuali ketika ekstrakulikuler. Mereka bahkan mendapatkan fasilitas asrama sendiri, tidak banyak yang mau tinggal di asrama, hanya sebagian kecil saja. Uchiha Sasuke dan Sakura termasuk di dalamnya.

"Sasuke, nanti malam kau ada jadwal dengan perempuan-perempuanmu?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan malas, ia sudah tidak heran mengapa gadis yang terkenal ramah dan ceria di kelas akselerasi dengan mudahnya berkata sarkastik seperti itu. Lepas topeng, eh?

"Tidak, lama-lama aku muak dengan mereka. Sudah kukatakan bersamaku tidak usah pakai hati, tapi mereka tetap saja merengek-rengek padaku." Sakura tertawa kecil lalu merapatkan dirinya dengan Sasuke sambil melingkarkan tangan pada leher sahabat lelakinya tersebut.

"Nanti malam aku boleh nonton dengan Lee dari kelas dua belas non akselerasi yang dulu satu sekolah denganmu ketika SMP? Kami kemarin bertemu di toko buku lalu ia mengajakku nonton film. Boleh?"

"Suruh dia mengantarmu tepat pukul 9 malam ke apartemenku, jangan lebih, jika dia menolak segera telpon aku."

"Dasar tukang perintah." Sakura menggerutu sebal. Selalu seperti ini ketika ia akan pergi berkencan.

"Aku mendengarmu Sakura."

.

.

.

"Aku heran kenapa dua orang itu tidak menikah sekalian saja!"

Tayuya menoleh ke arah pandangan Karin, tebakannya benar, Sasuke dan Sakura ada disana. Tidak hanya duduk berdua menghabiskan makanan, Haruno Sakura yang sama populernya dengan laki-laki tampan itu ternyata tengah sibuk menyeka keringat di wajah dan leher Sasuke yang sepertinya baru selesai latihan basket. Kantin di gedung akselerasi memang buka sampai malam, berbeda dengan kantin di gedung kelas biasa yang hanya buka sampai jam 3 sore. Maka tidak heran mengapa mereka masih ada disini sementaa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul lima.

"Andaikan aku bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu itu, aku sendiri juga heran mengapa mereka menempel satu sama lain padahal sudah jelas Sasuke selalu bergonta-ganti pasangan kencan. Meskipun Sakura tidak pernah berkencan tapi bukan rahasia lagi ia memiliki banyak penggemar yang sering memberikan hadiah secara diam-diam atau bahkan terang-terangan." Tayuya menatap wajah Karin yang sepertinya tengah merencanakan banyak hal.

"Kuperingatkan kau Karin, kau bisa menyingkirkan semua perempuan yang berani dekat dengan teman kencan panasmu itu, tapi jangan berpikir kau bisa menyingkirkan Sakura dengan mudah. Aku adalah sahabatmu, jangan biarkan dirimu lebih hancur dari ini."

Karin menghela napas pendek, "Sialan kau benar, tapi tenang saja Tayuya, Sasuke tidak semudah itu lepas dariku."

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke melirik jam dinding dengan aura mencekam. Sudah lebih lima menit dan Haruno Sakura belum sampai di apartemen miliknya, tidak biasanya perempuan itu seperti ini. Nomor ponselnya tidak aktif, Uchiha Sasuke memandang datar layar televisi. Ia terlihat tenang, namun Naruto adalah makhluk yang paling mengerti Sasuke, ia menghela napas panjang. Merasa heran dengan sahabatnya yang tidak peka tapi sangat posesif itu. "Lee akan menjaga Sakura- _chan,_ dia menyukai Sakura- _chan_ dari kelas sepuluh, _Teme."_

Sasuke melotot hendak menyuarakan ketidaksukaannya namun fokusnya teralih oleh suara panggilan dari ponselnya. Nomor tidak dikenal.

"Halo?"

"Halo, Sasuke _,_ maaf kalau aku terlambat. Ponselku mati, ini milik Lee. Aku masih di jalan. Sudah masuk area jalan chidori tapi macet, kau tidak perlu menjemputku, tadi hujan, waktu menyebrang jalan menuju parkiran kami sempat kehujanan. _Bye_ Sasuke. Pulsa Lee hampir habis."

Sambungan telepon kemudian terputus. Sasuke menghela napas. "Benar-benar merepotkan sekali perempuan itu."

Naruto menghela napas pasrah ketika Sasuke menuju kamar mandi dalam kamarnya kemudian keluar dengan selembar handuk. Di kepalanya, Naruto sudah tahu betul bahwa lelaki keras kepala itu akan menunggu Sakura di _basement_ gedung apartement ini.

* * *

Jadwal update hari rabu atau lebih cepat dari itu.

Fic ini nantinya tidak memiliki terlalu banyak chapter. Untuk yang bertanya kenapa saya baru muncul dan kenapa fic on going saya di akun yang sudah tidak bisa di buka (cho lolo) tidak di repost disini. Keduanya sama, saya masih banyak kesibukan di dunia nyata. Saya pasti akan mempublish ulang fic saya yang ada di akun itu, tapi nanti setelah saya perbaiki terlebih dahulu.

Salam,

Cho.


	2. Chapter 2

_No body said it was easy_

 _It's such a shame for us to part_

 _No body said it was easy_

 _No one ever said it would be this hard_

— _Scientist, coldplay_

.

.

.

.

.

.

[[Sakura]]

"Sakura- _san,_ bagaimana ini, aku takut dimarahi Sasuke."

Aku menmutar mata sambil tertawa kecil, "Hanya terlambat beberapa menit saja tidak akan membuat Sasuke membunuhmu, Lee. Sudahlah aku barusan sudah menelpon Sasuke 'kan?"

Deru napas Lee tidak memburu seperti tadi, ia benar-benar panik, seperti Sasuke akan mengulitinya ketika terlambat mengantarku pulang ke apartemen lelaki arogan itu. Kami mulai mengobrol tentang film tadi, suasana dalam mobil kembali menyenangkan. Aku menyukai Lee, meski bukan dalam artian sepesial. Lee adalah lelaki yang baik dan sopan, aku tahu Lee menyukaiku sejak tahun pertama dan ia memilih menjadi sahabatku sementara tahu bahwa kami tidak bisa bersama.

Sasuke membiarkan aku beberapa kali pergi dengan Lee karena ia tahu bahwa Lee adalah laki-laki yang sangat sopan. Beberapa kali Gaara- _senpai_ menawariku untuk menonton beberapa film horor kesukaanku, namun dengan alasan yang sama—yaitu tidak diperbolehkan Sasuke kecuali jika menonton di apartemennya—Gaara- _senpai_ pun hanya melakukan pendekatan dengan cara menelpon akhir pekan ketika perkuliahannya libur atau sekadar mengirimiku pesan singkat.

Beberapa orang berkata padaku bahwa Sasuke terlalu posesif sementara kami bukanlah sepasang kekasih. Begitulah orang-orang itu, megomentariku seperti mereka selalu tahu apa yang paling benar untuk hidupku. Sedangkan sahabat-sahabat dekatku, termasuk Lee, sangat memaklumi sikap Sasuke kepadaku. Memang benar, siapa yang tahu seperti apa hidupmu justru lebih banyak diam dan memaklumi dari pada berkata tentang hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak benar.

Sasuke adalah orang yang menolongku 'waktu itu' meskipun perasaanku terhadapnya tidak bisa kembali lagi, namun perlindungan dari Sasuke tidak pernah sekali pun aku tolak.

Aku masih berbincang dengan Lee, suara musik pop memenuhi mobil berlomba dengan suara tawa kami. Ketika akan memasuki area _basement_ apartemen Sasuke, aku nyaris tertawa ketika suara tercekat dari tenggorokannya terdengar jelas saat melihat Sasuke yang berdiri di pintu masuk. Lee memarkirkan mobilnya asal-asalan sambil bergumam tidak jelas. Aku tertawa lepas ketika Lee berkata "Do'akan aku Sakura- _san!"_

Kami berdua turun dari mobil, Sasuke mendekatiku kemudian menyelimutiku dengan handuk dan lengan kokohnya.

"Anu, Sasuke maafkan aku membuat baju Sakura- _san_ basah begitu, hehe." Aku memeluk perut Sasuke ketika ia hendak marah, tatapan kami bertemu kemudian ia menghela napas. "Teguran pertama untukmu Lee, aku tidak membiarkan keterlambatan semacam ini terulang. Parkirkan mobilmu, Naruto menunggumu."

Lee menghela napas lega keras-keras membuatku terkikik geli, Sasuke tidak membiarkan aku menunggu Lee, kami memutuskan untuk tetap dalam posisi ini sampai ke dalam kamar Sasuke.

Naruto ada di sana ketika aku melewati ruang televisi, ia sedang menonton acara sepak bola yang sepertinya baru saja dimulai. Oh, sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan mendengar sorakan Lee dan umpatan-umpatan Naruto beberapa jam kedepan.

"Halo Sakura- _chan_ , apa _Teme_ sudah memberikan potongan tubuh Lee kepada kecoa-kecoa di luar?"

Aku tertawa keras ketika Sasuke melirik tajam sahabatnya itu.

"Mandilah, aku akan memesankan makanan cepat saji untukmu." Aku mencium lengan Sasuke sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Sasusaku

M for i dont know

.

.

.

[[Normal POV]]

"Halo Naruto!"

Naruto menoleh ngeri ketika Lee tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya. "Sialan kau, kukira kau sudah dimakan kecoa-kecoa diluar!"

"Hehe, Sasuke bilang kau ada disini, aku baru ingat kalau malam ini ada pertandingan sepak bola club kesukaan kita bertiga." Lee menunjukan jempol kanannya sambil menunjukan senyum cemerlang kepada Naruto.

"Kau terdengar seperti perempuan, sialan, Lee jauh-jauh kaosmu basah."

Lee tertawa riang, umpatan Naruto terdengar seperti lelucon ditelinganya. "Aku pinjam kamar mandimu ya Sasuke, hehe aku punya baju ganti dalam bagasiku ternyata. Guy- _sensei_ memang hebat, dia yang mengajariku sedia payung sebelum hujan!" Bukan rahasia lagi jika Lee sangat mengidolakan guru sejarah di kelas akselerasi yang selalu memakai seragam yang terlihat err... ketat pada tubuhnya.

"Ya, dan Sakura basah tentu saja, terdengar tidak buruk, bukan?." Sasuke berkata rendah sambil duduk di sofa dan memainkan ponselnya, Naruto berpikir mungkin keturunan Uchiha memang mewarisi lidah yang tajam dan ekspresi marah yang kelewat menyeramkan.

"Mampus kau Lee!" Naruto masih terus terbahak menikmati wajah tak enak hati Lee yang malah terlihat seperti orang sedang menahan buang air besar. Sasuke menunjukan kamar mandi di samping lemari televisi dengan dagunya, Lee masih memasang wajah ingin buang air besar hingga menghilang dibalik pintu.

Tak lama berselang Sakura keluar dari kamar pribadi milik Sasuke, baju basahnya sudah tergantikan setelan baju tidur panjang warna biru tua dan handuk kecil yang tergantung di lehernya.

"Kau nanti malam menginap disini, Naruto?" Naruto yang masih nyaman dengan posisi berbaring di kasur lantai depan televisi mendongak, tersenyum lebar menatap sahabat _pink_ nya. Baru saja mulutnya terbuka Sasuke sudah menyela terlebih dahulu, "Tentu saja dia dan Lee akan pulang, aku yakin mereka akan menyambut akhir pekan besok dengan menghabiskan waktu di luar apartemenku." Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya, Sakura duduk di sebelah kepala Naruto. Mengabaikan pertengkaran kecil Naturo dengan Sasuke.

Suara pintu yang diketuk membuat Sasuke langsung beranjak dari sofa.

.

.

.

Sakura sedang menikmati krim sup dan roti panggang yang dipesankan oleh Sasuke sambil meringkuk dalam pelukan lelaki itu ketika Shikamaru, Sai dan Ino datang ke apartemen milik Sasuke. Sakura berteriak memanggil nama Ino kemudian menerjang perempuan itu dengan pelukan.

Sementara para lelaki sedang berkutat denga taruhan bola bodoh mereka, Ino dan Sakura sepakat mengabiskan waktu bersama di balkon apartemen sasuke yang terletak di lantai lima belas. Ino baru pulang dari Iwa tadi sore setelah seminggu penuh izin tidak masuk sekolah karena neneknya meninggal dunia.

"Kau agak gemuk, Jidat. Sasuke pasti tidak membiarkan kau pergi ke tempat fitnes sementara sahabat sejatimu ini tidak bisa menemani anak perempuannya untuk olah raga." Ino menyamankan posisi duduknya pada kursi malas sambil tertawa puas, sementara Sakura memutar matanya.

"Asal kau tau _Pig_ , aku masih rajin fitnes bersama Tenten, kau pasti tidak menyangka bahwa kekasih baru Neji mudah akrab dengan teman-teman Neji. Hinata bahkan sudah memanggilnya _Nee-san!_ Aku tidak bertambah gemuk seperti dirimu, ini hanya karena Sasuke salah membeli baju tidur untukku, dan aku bukan anaknya."

Ino tertawa geli, "aku tidak menyangka si Neji yang gila kesempurnaan itu akhirnya mengencani gadis ramah jago karate dari kelas non akselerasi. Besok akan kutanyakan padanya bagaimana rasanya ludah sendiri. Oh, dan bagaimana perkembangan hubungan Hinata dan si bodoh Naruto?"

"Kemarin malam mereka sudah pergi bersama _Pig,_ aku tidak menyangka akhirnya si bodoh itu berani mengajak Hinata nonton film, aku malah membayangkan bagaimana tampangnya ketika menemui ayah Hinata untuk meminta ijin menonton film bersama anak gadis kesayangannya. Untung saja Naruto adalah Uzumaki, maksudku setidaknya ia tertolong dengan rumor bahwa clan setara Uchiha itu memiliki otak yang cemerlang. Meski pun kau tahu Naruto adalah pengecualian, tapi setidaknya ia masih bertahan di kelas akselerasi sampai sekarang!"

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama, terlalu asik membicarakan bagaimana kemajuan si lemah lembut Hinata yang menyukai Naruto sejak SMP dan si Naruto yang sama sekali tidak memiliki kepekaan dalam hidupnya.

"Sakura."

Sakura menoleh ke arah Ino, panggilan itu selalu diikuti pembahasan yang tidak biasa, maka Sakura memandang Ino lekat-lekat sebagai tanda ia akan menjawab apapun yang akan dikatakan sahabat pirangnya.

"Kemarin Sasori- _nii_ menelponku, dia bertanya apakah kau berbicara masalah kepulanganmu ke Paris."

Sakura terdiam sebentar, sudah sebulan ini ia mengabaikan pesan dari kakaknya. Ia tidak benci keluarganya, ia hanya tidak suka ibunya masih mau berhubungan dengan ayah dari laki-laki yang sudah membuatnya pernah hancur berantakan. Ino tahu itu dan ia memaklumi bentuk penolakan Sakura untuk berkomunikasi secara kekeluargaan dengan ibunya. Sakura masih hidup dengan uang dari kakak dan ibunya. Haruno Sasori tidak menyukai kelakuan ibunya, sama halnya dengan Sakura. Namun bedanya, Sasori lebih memilih untuk diam dan menghormati keputusan ibunya sedangkan Sakura memutuskan untuk menjadi nona muda pemberontak.

"Rumahku di Jepang Ino, aku tinggal bersama nenek Chiyo, Ayame dan paman Asuma yang masih setia mengurus rumah peninggalan Ayahku. Ayahku membesarkan aku disini untuk melihat perkembangan perusahaan Ayah yang sekarang dikelola oleh paman Kakashi yang tak lain adalah saudara ayahku sendiri. aku mengejar akselerasi agar sebentar lagi perusahaan itu akan ikut aku kelola."

"Saku, ibumu hanya rindu."

"Seharusnya jika ia mau meninggalkan bajingan itu sejak dulu, aku tidak akan mengalami hal buruk dan hidupku akan selalu baik-baik saja. Ini tidak adil Ino, meskipun lelaki itu sudah di penjara tapi segala hal yang membuatku terluka tidak pernah sembuh. Aku tidak percaya ini, semua orang mengaggumi kehidupan seorang Haruno Sakura. Seorang gadis yang memiliki Uchiha Sasuke sebagai kesatrianya dan teman-teman kaya raya yang setia berada disisinya ternyata memiliki luka masa lalu yang membuat ia benci dengan dirinya sendiri dan juga ibu kandungnya."

Ino adalah sahabatnya, sejak taman kanak-kanak dulu. Ino ada ketika ayah Sakura meninggal sewaktu usia gadis merah jambu itu sepuluh tahun, Ino ada ketika dua tahun kemudian ibunya pergi ke Paris untuk mengurus bisnis _fashion_ nya. Ino ada ketika Sakura berusaha untuk membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta padanya. Ino ada ketika seorang laki-laki masuk kedalam hidup Sakura, menghiburnya ketika Sasori ikut pindah ke Paris dan merusak hidup Sakura ketika ujian nasional sekolah menengah pertama kurang dari satu minggu. Ino selalu ada, ia bahkan adalah orang yang menemani Sakura ketika sahabat merah jambunya itu beteriak lantang dihadapan ibu kandungnya bahwa ia tidak akan menikah.

Ketika orang lain akan mendengar betapa sombongnya seorang Haruno Sakura barusan, ia justru melihat betapa satu kejadian buruk dapat membuat Sakura memandang buruk pada dirinya sendiri. Ino turun dari kursi malasnya kemudian memeluk Sakura yang sedari tadi bersandar pada dinding.

Setidaknya ia bisa mengandalkan dirinya sendiri agar selalu ada untuk Haruno Sakura, meskipun dengan pelukan atau sekadar menangis bersama seperti sekarang.

Sementara dua perempuan itu masih berpelukan, Uchiha Sasuke dan sebuah cokelat panas ditangan kirinya bersembunyi dibalik pintu balkon yang sedikit terbuka.

Sudah saatnya ia meninggalkan semua perempuan diluar sana?

Sudah saatnya ia harus membenahi keadaan Haruno Sakura sampai kembali seperti semula.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura melihat dengan jelas seorang perempuan dengan rambut merah jambu, memakai pakaian tidur yang sedikit terkoyak tengah berlari di dalam hutan. Sakura mengikuti perempuan itu, beberapa kali perempuan itu berteriak meminta tolong, memanggil nama Sasuke dan nama teman-temannya sambil menangis. Sakura ikut menangis.

"Bukan kah lebih baik kau diam dan menikmati apa yang aku lakukan dari pada berlari, calon adik tiriku?"

Sakura menangis sesungukan, ia terduduk menatap seorang perempuan yang tak lain adalah dirinya sendiri yang kini terjerembab mencium tanah sementara seorang lelaki hanya berjarak kurang dari seratus meter dan siap melakukan apa saja.

"Bukan kah kau suka kupeluk, calon adikku? Tidak penasaran bagaimana rasanya bersenang-senang dengan calon kakakmu di dalam hutan?"

.

.

"...RA! SAKURA!"

Sakura terbangun, kepalanya pening karena terbangun dengan tiba-tiba dan cahaya lampu kamar Sasuke langsung menyerangnya. Ia melihat tangannya sendiri gemetar, sementara tubuhnya ada dalam pelukan posesif Sasuke. Lelaki itu memeluknya dalam diam, ia begitu tenang sementara detak jantungnya sama cepatnya seperti Sakura

"Aku selalu ada di sini."

Satu kalimat sederhana yang mampu membuat air mata Haruno Sakura tumpah secara tiba-tiba.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sasuke." Satu anggukan Sasuke disambut pelukan dari Sakura.

Hari masih terlalu gelap untuk bangun, dan terangnya cahaya lampu membuat Sakura yang tengah menangis pun melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Uchiha Sasuke membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman yang sangat dalam. Di bibir. Untuk pertama kalinya.

"Hanya kau, yang akan aku temani, Sakura."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana perjalananmu, Itachi?"

"Aku suka interior apartemenmu, Sasori. Walaupun tau tak segila adikku kalau berurusan dengan interior, tapi seleramu bagus juga. Aku heran dengan ibuku yang bahkan membiarka Sasuke memiliki apartemen semewah itu. Ah, terimakasih kopinya, dan yah perjalananku menyenangkan. Banyak wanita seksi di pesawat."

Sasori tertawa menanggapi celotehan teman sejak kecil dan juga tetangga rumahnya di Jepang. Tidak heran mengapa Sakura sangat suka bermain dengn Itachi, ia benar-benar seperti seorang kakak pada umunya, tidak seperti dirinya yang selalu bertengkar tidak elit dengan Sakura. Ngomong-ngomong itu sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu sebelum adiknya berubah seperti sekarang.

"Sakura tidak membalas pesanku selama sebulan, aku ingin cepat pulang tapi pekerjaan sialanku disini benar-benar susah kutinggal." Itachi memandang Sasori sejenak sebelum suara tawa kecil terdengar, "Sudahlah _bro,_ ada Sasuke 'kan?"

Sasori menghela napas, "Berat sekali membiarkan adikku yang polos selalu disuruh menginap di apartemen adikmu yang terlihat ganas itu. Astaga Sakuraku yang lucu dan menggemaskan sebentar lagi harus menikah dengan adik Itachi- _baka_."

Itachi tertawa keras. Semua informasi itu Itachi kumpulkan dari mulut Naruto yang mudah sekali di utak atik, dan Lee yang selalu gugup ketika mengadu perkembangan Sakura dan Sasuke kepadanya.

Kalau ini menyangkut Sakura, Itachi tidak bisa diam, terlebih sekarang adik laki-laki kesayangannya sangat terlihat mulai campur tangan, Itachi akan selalu serius untuk mencari siapa saja yang sudah membuat adik dari sahabatnya yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sediri itu berantakan.

Pelaku yang sebenarnya sudah dijebloskan ke dalam penjara. Akan tetapi siapa dalang dibalik judul dari surat kabar dua tahun lalu belum ditemukan sampai sekarang. Tidak sedikit biaya yang diam-diam Sasori keluarkan untuk membungkam surat kabar tersebut hingga akhirnya seminggu kemudian surat kabar yang sama mau me _revisi_ ulang bahwa berita tersebut adalah kabar yang sama sekali tidak benar.

Semoga sampai saatnya tiba, adiknya yang keras kepala itu tidak pernah lelah untuk melindungi Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

[Balasan untuk review]

 **Luhputusetia.p : huhuhu apa ini sudah panjang?**

 **Aihara mayu : sebenarnya saya tidak yakin rate M ini mau dibawa kemana wkwk #dzingg saya merasa bahwa dalam fic ini akan banyak pembahasan menjurus(?) dan juga kata-kata kasar makannya lebih baik saya taruh di M saja ehehehe**

 **Hikari-Chan : Saya tidak ada rencana membuat Sasuke nyakiti kok hehe makasih ya semangatnya, jadi semangat nih wkwk #paan**

 **AuroraDm : wkwk kita samaan deh aku juga suka sasu yang kalang kabut gini walaupun terkadang kupikir ini ooc tapi sudahlah wkwk #ngajakTOS**

 **DeShadyLady : huhu disini sasuke nggak pernah tidur sama perempuan lain kok, dia badboy karena bayak kencan sama phpin aja ceritanya nggak sampai anu-anu(?) cuman main doan kok di apartemen, sumpah nggak ngapa2in (T-T) #apaanbapersaya**

 **Untuk alasan kenapa sasuke maupun sakura kayak gitu, nanti ada chapter yang membahas masa lalu mereka kok, hehe**

.

.

Terimakasih untuk yang mau review, follow atau fave. Maaf kalau chapter kemarin pendek atau banyak typo, saya ngetik di hp kemarin huhu. Sampai ketemu di chapter yang akan datang.

Salam,

Cho.


End file.
